The present invention relates to water disintegratable cleansing wipes for cleansing the skin. More particularly, the present invention relates to water disintegratable cleansing wipes that dissolve and/or disperse after a relatively short period of time upon contact with water. The water disintegratable cleansing wipes comprise a film forming polymeric material in combination with a suitable cleansing surfactant, and dissolve and/or disperse at a suitable rate to allow for sufficient cleansing of skin, and particularly the hands.
An important hygiene habit for parents or caregivers to teach children is hand washing. Proper hand washing is an easy, quick, and effective way to prevent the transmission of bacteria, viruses, and other soils and contaminants at home, at school, and at daycare centers. Proper teaching of good hygiene habits to children can help prevent infection and illness during their early years, and can instill good sanitary habits throughout life.
The teaching of good hand washing habits to children not only includes how to effectively wash up, but also typically includes instructing a child when the appropriate times are for hand washing including, for example, after playing outside, after using the restroom, before eating, etc. As many parents and caregivers would recognize, teaching good hand washing habits to children is not an easy task. Many children are often preoccupied with other activities, making it difficult for a parent or caregiver to get the child's attention and direct them to a new task. Further, redirecting a child's attention may be even more difficult when the new task is considered by the child to be uninteresting.
In teaching good hand washing habits, parents and caregivers generally first introduce the child to the use of conventional soap and water. Although adults routinely use soap and water for hand washing, it can sometimes pose problems for a child. For example, one problem is that the child may use an inappropriate amount of soap. If the child uses too much soap, the excess soap may not be adequately rinsed away and may remain on the child's hands. Residual soap on the child's hands can be an irritant to the child's skin and eyes. Alternatively, if the child does not use a sufficient amount of soap, the hand washing may not be effective.
Another problem often encountered by parents and caregivers in teaching children good hand washing habits using conventional soap and water is that the child, if left unattended, may completely skip using the soap and simply rinse their hands with water. Failing to use soap during hand washing typically makes the washing ineffective.
Additionally, another problem encountered by parents and caregivers in teaching children to wash their hands with conventional soap and water is that it may be difficult to get the child to wash their hands for a time period sufficient to obtain effective cleansing. This problem may be compounded by the fact that it is often very difficult for children to judge how much time has elapsed during the hand washing exercise.
An alternative to the use of conventional soap and water for hand washing is the use of a conventional wet wipe that is pre-treated with a cleansing solution. Wet wipes are commonly known and used today when traditional soap and water cleansing of the face and hands is not possible, such as, for example, when traveling or camping. Wet wipes are disposable articles made from a variety of materials that have been moistened with a suitable mild surfactant-based solution. The surfactant-based solution may also include other ingredients such as antimicrobial agents, moisturizers, and skin conditioning agents.
Although wet wipes are available for cleansing of the skin, some of the problems associated with traditional soap and water hand washing are also problematic with wet wipes. First, it may be difficult to redirect the child's attention to the task of washing his or her hands with a cleansing wipe. Second, it may be difficult to get the child to wash his or her hands with the cleansing wipe for a time period sufficient for cleansing. Third, it may be difficult for the child to judge how much time has elapsed during cleansing with the wet wipe.
Another problem associated with cleansing wet wipes is that they are formed on a water-insoluble substrate and, therefore, must be disposed of in the garbage after use. Disposal of such products may be an increasing problem, and may be inconvenient in some circumstances when proper receptacles are not available.
Based on the foregoing, it is clear that there is a need for a product that can effectively clean the hands and other skin in an easy to use, efficient manner such that children can easily use the product. Additionally, it would be beneficial if the product could eliminate the need for disposal after use. Also, it would be desirable if the product could signal the user once a sufficient time period for washing had elapsed.